


In the dead of night, I know for you it's always me

by gertstarlight



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, hournite owns my whole fucking heart, idk what this is but its my hand at a song fic, its also my first fic so pls be nice, yes the song is taylor swift and what fucking about it??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertstarlight/pseuds/gertstarlight
Summary: "They take their shots but we're bulletproof and you know for me, it's always you. In the dead of night, your eyes so green and I know for you it's always me but baby I know places we can hide"aka Hournite runs away from home
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, rick tyler/beth chapel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	In the dead of night, I know for you it's always me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freckledpianoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledpianoman/gifts).



The hour was just half passed 10 when he got a call from a panicking Beth Chapel. She was ready to explain it all to him, starting with the cryptic conversation she overheard from the arch of her family kitchen to the little fleck of pizza sauce on her shirt from dinner with her seemingly innocent mother but time was of the essence.

In the dead of night, Rick finds himself under her window, hiding in the bushes. His Friday night plan never included clutching the hourglass in his palm and twitching his knee in a nervous haze, yet here he was, right where he promised her he would be. 

Waiting was the worst part, he knew she was rushing and tearing her room apart in an attempt to empty out her belongings or any trace of her existence but the bushes behind the Chapel residence aren’t the quietest hiding place. The shaking nerves in his chest stopped when a duffle bag fell to his side. He knew what was coming down the window next. 

“Beth! no,” his whisper ran to her ears but she was the type to conquer her fears, one not-so-small leap at a time. She felt her heartbeat quicken as she slid onto her windowsill and shut eyes knowing she was safe. Well safe as one could be after discovering their mom was working for the corrupt organization that put a bounty on her head as well as her friends’. Beth knew she had run out of options and the only place to go was down. With her AI whispering in her ears and her eyes shut, she jumps. 

The hourglass laid on the ground between Rick’s feet while he stood towering over Beth with his palms flat against her sides. He stood there with his hands on her waistline to steady her balance from the two storey drop. The urgency of the scene flashed through their minds yet even in the midst of panic, he let himself look into her soft fearful eyes just once before they made an irreversible decision. 

“What happens when everyone finds out Rick?” Beth knew asking questions wasn’t going to keep them safe but she needed something to calm her nerves. Running into the woods was never her intention but she knew it was for their protection. She kept up a steady pace behind Rick as she clutched her goggles and tried to stay on the dark trail. Her feet crunched the small branches and carried her to the clearing where Rick paused and dropped their heavy bags. 

Beth’s loose lips would drown their mission but Rick felt she deserved to know the truth. “We’ll run for the town fences or something,” he said trying to keep his voice low. He realized the run would be easier if he had flipped the hourglass, Beth even pointed it out but he didn’t want to lose the golden hour. 

The small patch was more of a lack of trees than a full clearing but it was just the break they needed to recuperate. They knew they needed an actual plan instead of just the wind speed on their legs. Beth’s eyes gloss over at the green blinking on her goggles, “DANGER! FAST APPROACHING! DANGER! FAST APPROACHING!” The repetitive security alert startled Beth as she paced around the little dirt patch. Rick caught her by the shoulder and looked into the neon glow on her face, “BETH! Stop moving what’s wrong?” His voice held the same low quiet tone he had on the phone earlier that night but the loud rustling in the trees did not.

Rick soon heard the gunshots and the bustling of what is probably amed ISA henchmen. He felt the vultures of their dark power-suppressing weapons circling in dark clouds as he looked back at her. Beth kept saying incoherent words under her breath and a tone of urgency that mimics Chuck’s alert, she softly mutters “they are hunters, we are the foxes. It’s a bad sign!” She kept muttering those words in a panic into his chest as he pulled her in, just to feel her hair against his chin one last time.

This was it. He can hear the sirens in his heart get louder. This is how their friends will find them. If they ever find them. In the dead of night, just two runaway souls holding each other. 

Rick heard Beth’s silent panic, he knew love was a fragile flame but he won’t let their’s burn out. He softly whispered against her hair, “Beth, just grab my hand, I know a place we can hide.” The panic in her voice lets out a few words of affirmation before she looks up at him and looks up at him and lets her hand sneak onto his cheek. In the dead of night, her brown eyes study the small flecks of hazel in his green ones and she slowly stutters “Rick, you know, for me,” she paused to press a thumb softly over his where his dimple should be and continues, “it’s always you.” Rick feels her hand over his face and knows he could never let the world burn the brightest flame in this universe, in HIS universe. He presses a soft kiss on to her forehead before taking her hand in his. 

In the dead of night, two runaway souls find themselves running hand in hand through the dark forest as the odds stack up against them. They heard the gunshots surrounding the woods just as they made it out. She squeezes his hand as she watches him flip the hourglass hanging from his neck. Her world may have turned upside down but the only steadiness she had was him. They may not have a bulletproof plan or a place to call home but they know now that home isn’t a place, not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> that was my first ever hournite fic and omg this was a journey!! my tumblr is diorsromantics so come scream w me about hournite


End file.
